


Greta

by Betch_Stylinson28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Marijuana, Musicians, One Direction Hiatus, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betch_Stylinson28/pseuds/Betch_Stylinson28
Summary: Based on Louis playing the piano and enjoying his joint.





	Greta

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!!! This is super short... I just want to get this out of my fucking mind... 
> 
> I don't know if anyone will read this just want this out of my silly mind...
> 
> This is just a product of my imagination nothing serious!!!
> 
> Shout out to my Lovely twitter friends!!!  
> Elsie, bela, Carrie, Vanessa, M and Jam
> 
> Of course Ruhina and Joy
> 
>  
> 
> Keep larrying

 

 

 

> Get
> 
> Rewarded
> 
> Everything
> 
> To
> 
> Admire and desire

 

The strong wind blew on Louis’ face, as he lit, the joint he got from his friend. He carefully puffed, slowly inhaling as he huffed the smoke, he holds tightly from the steel bars of the stairs. Eyes widen, finding his balance, holding his head got a little bit woozy as he sighs deeply and went inside the house, slowly walks towards the room as if everything is in slow motion.

“Fuck it! That's strong!” as he continues puffing and huffing, enjoying his time alone with Greta.

“I miss you, Greta, it's been a while since we’ve been alone, are you excited? Did you miss me?” Hands tracing the smoothness of Greta's body.

“Have you've been naughty without me? Did you stay faithful? Never did touch anything because I know you'll be jealous.” Slowly lift the white cloth covering some parts of Greta's body as he continues to huffs and puffs on his joints that send him to ecstasy.

“You still look amazing, you'd never aged at all.” Louis’ eyes widen as he admires and praised Greta's image. Louis bit his bottom lips drooling with his desire and crazy thoughts about Greta.

“I will slowly touch you using my delicate fingers, you deserved to be treated well because you served me well, never Imagined that it took me so long to experience this again.” as he puffs and huffs slowly inhaling and losing himself and let everything flow to through his veins.

“Fuck! You're still giving me goosebumps I missed brushing my arms around you.” breathing heavily.

“Do you like this or should I do it faster this time? I will let you have me tonight let's get lost and be happy once again.” Joint sticking to his wet puckered lips as his hands gently caressing each part of Greta, stroking his fingers giving a good rhythm to Greta's thirsty body screaming to Louis' touch.

“Let's do this… Let’s make beautiful music again."

Fingers pressing the white keys on the piano's keyboard, listening intently on each finger pressed to it, as it echoes to a big empty house he just bought.

“Greta you never failed to amaze me!” Louis pressing the keys faster this time.

Reading notes and thousands of musical sheets scattered around the house.

“We will give them another banger for sure everyone is excited to our new music!

Harry arrived from the market close to their house, carrying his two full bags filled with organically grown vegetables and fruits.

“Darling! I'm home...I’m hearing you and Greta again… will I be jealous? Hmmm? I will make Stephen happy tonight we will join you a little while. I will just cook us dinner.” Harry slowly entering the music room and head shaking as he smelt the lighted joint.

“Hey, love! Sorry loss track of time… I will clean these mess promise!” as he put his hands on his heart and peck a kiss on Harry's lips.

“You've smoked a joint again! And you didn't share… Fuck! you know we played well together if we're both high, but you've fucking go solo!” Harry stomping his feet as he exits the room.

“Don't get mad! I didn't finish it… If you kept doing that you'll never have it.” Almost yelling to Harry as Harry turned around gracefully and popping his dimples to him.

“I will have it! You know I will!” As Harry flutters his eyes to Louis and totally exits the room and close the door.

Louis reminiscing the time they first bought Greta and making an amazing melody to the lyrics that they’ve both written.  The time that Harry bends him and fuck him hard while they are in their writing session.

“Fuck Greta! You've seen a lot and know a lot… you are part of us… Don’t get jealous with Stephen Okay? Harry still loves you, he is just a guitar man now. But you still have me…” Louis playing a soft melody that sends a serenading sound that makes Harry curious about the new tune and hugs Louis from his behind.

“Baby, that's beautiful… really a sweet and new tune.” Louis gestures his hands to Harry to join him in playing the piano. Harry sits beside him and reads the music sheet.

“Okay, the chords are tricky, or your writing is a mess, I can't understand it, Lou! Is there a code that only you can understand the notes?” Harry continues to flip the music sheet and sigh. “I give up!” Harry put his hands in the air.

“Baby you're killing the mood. I thought we will be like in the movie with Drew Barrymore and whose guy hmmm... AHHH, Hugh Grant!”

“Fuck the movie! Learn to write chords and notes first... It's like a treasure map with dotted lines and you're really gifted because you're the only one can read it.” Harry stood up and moves away.

“Of course I've written it.” Louis pulling Harry back to the chair.

“What? Do you want a blowie?” Harry pressed his hands to Louis’ thigh. “That I can do without any sheet!”

Harry slowly leans to Louis side as he closes the gap and nuzzles his lips to Louis exposed neck, tilting his head to give Harry more access. He gently sucks Louis’ neck, sucking it roughly as he gives Louis a big love marks. Louis moans loudly and put his fingers caressing Harry’s scalp gently pressing it like playing piano keys. Harry digs his fingers to Louis’ thigh unzipping Louis pants, exposing a bulging cock of Louis now fully hard cock, pulling his boxers downwards Harry kneeled down and shoved his mouth to Louis hardening cock, sucking it back and forth and swirling his tongue to the tip of Louis cock, and move his mouth again with different speed and motion that makes Louis roll his eyes from the arousal. Pressing his cock to Louis’ legs creating friction to his own cock that makes him moan in pleasure.

“Baby!!! Your mouth is a fucking killing machine! Ahhhh! I'm coming babbbbby!!! I love you!!!” Louis screaming Harry's name as he digs drastically his fingers to the piano creating a loud timbre that echoes to the long hallway of their house.

Harry slurped everything that's coming out into Louis cock, that makes Harry come on his pants too by hearing an orgasmic sound that Louis creating.

“You've made me wet on my pants...Darling!” I love you for the obscenity noises that you're creating. Make it a single for sure it will be a hit, good thing I have the original copy!” Harry zipping Louis pants and wipe his mouth with his shirt.

“I’ll clean my self and get ready for dinner hope you are inspired creating wonderful music with Greta”

“Yeah!!! I will my darling… Greta let's start again!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just short as fucking blowie!!!


End file.
